A variety of pet kennels having connectable upper and lower portions have been designed in order to allow for compact storage of these components. These kennel designs typically require a user to connect the upper and lower portions either with a latch or fastener such as nuts and bolts. Such fasteners typically require the use of tools to complete the assembly, and such fasteners may be easily lost.
Pet kennels are also designed in upper and lower portions to allow for compact storage, shipping and point of sale display. The size or height of the nested configuration of the upper and lower portions is generally equal to one half of the height of the assembled kennel. Therefore, the height of the nested configuration of the portions of the kennel cannot be made less than approximately one half the total height of the kennel. Also, in the nested configuration, the entry way door of the kennel must be detached and removed from the kennel. The doors are often misplaced or lost, and there are assembly requirements to reconnect the door to the kennel when in the assembled position.
Therefore, a need exists for a pet kennel which is easy to assemble, and has improved nestability of component parts.